dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Goku
Better pictures for the "Battle of the Gods" section I've got better (higher quality) screenshots for the Battle of the Gods section. Any interest in me adding them? If so please grant me the permission to do so. ContractorHei (talk) 23:52, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :You must make 20 edits till you'll be able to upload pictures. we can do nothing on our end, it's a wiki feature. 23:59, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, new to Wikia. A lot of the pages are protected though, and a lot is probably done well already. Guess I'll have to look around. ContractorHei (talk) 00:04, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Yes, a lot of pages are protected against new users (some people create random accounts so they can vandalize the articles). Try our forums and blogs, if you use them, your edit count will also grow. 00:10, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :Customizing your user page or creating a signature is another great way to get those first few edits. 01:41, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Goku's Birthdate (May or June 737) Goku's Birthdate (May or June 737) 1. In some sources I found Goku's Birthday is June 14th, 737, making him always one month before turning older in every Budokai (World Martial Arts Tournament), that is, 12 - 15 - 18 in Original DragonBall and 36 in the Buu Saga. 2. Since Goku's day is now May 09, maybe now the Goku character birthday is also May 09. Remember Son Gohan's birthday is every May 17. I would like to know and be able to add to the current Bio in this wikia the exact date (May or June) since Dragon Ball Super states that Bills was under sleep for 39 years, so he was in his slumber just the very moment Goku was born, several months before the destruction of Planet Vegeta. We should emphazise that "DB Super" or "Super Beerus Saga" is now the current canon of the series after Dragon Ball Z. Sorondil (talk) 19:44, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :May 9 doesnt refer to Goku's birthday. It refers to Piccolo Day, a holiday created by Piccolo when he became King of Earth. :Also "now the current canon" top kek : 20:06, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Three deaths I've been thinking of listing that Goku actually dies three times in the series. Way back during the King Piccolo Saga, King Piccolo beat him so badly that his heart stopped. Yes, it was only for a few minutes, but Goku was technically dead. Smijes08 (talk) 18:49, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, Goku still recovered on him own. His heart just took a quick rest, as it were. It's not like Goku needed someone else to bring him back to life. 21:05, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Now that I think about it, you're right. It was probably just a clinical death; the heart stops, but not the brain. Smijes08 (talk) 08:50, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Right, and remember that Saiyan physiology is a bit different than humans. 02:26, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Nah, Goku wasn't dead, if he was i would lol'd, being killed by an old man! What a loser! His heart just stoppedBH Ouji (talk) 10:18, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Can't sense god ki? Just watched the new movie, bought it yesterday, and was a little confused when Beerus woke up and started asking why the two saiyans where there. Goku said he had to ask whis because he couldn't sense Beerus's energy...which is odd since he is a SSG now. However it later says that might be because of distance (claiming he might not be able to sense bulma on earth to teleport), however he could. So why couldn't he sense Beerus on that planet?Jspencer93 (talk) 16:21, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :Goku and Vegeta aren't gods. People have a misconception of this. They absorb the god power, not its ki That's why in Super, everyone could sense Goku's ki because he wasn't in the god form. Beerus says he absorbed the power, not ki. Meshack (talk) 20:37, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Power and ki are basically interchangeable since various translations freely use either one. I wouldn't get too hung up semantics. god ki is probably just harder to sense than regular ki, if you can sense it at all. As for others sensing Goku, seems like Goku isn't using 100% God ki like Beerus does. 04:37, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Doesn't make sense at all but okay. Meshack (talk) 19:47, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Your reply doesn't make sense at all. Care to add any reason for your statement? 05:52, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::Actually, I get what your saying. However, sounds odd for people who are no longer gods to be called SSGSS. Also, now that you mention it, that would explain why everyone can sense his ki in that movie. So only the red haired form actually possesses the god ki, after losing that form he basically lost the deity powers but retained a similar level of strength. Jspencer93 (talk) 20:00, October 26, 2015 (UTC) They can still battle Whis, so they seem to have retained God ki, but also have regular ki. It's likely that only pure gods have 100% God ki and nothing else, while other beings that access God ki don't lose their regular ki. Just speculating, but maybe as Goku and Vegeta keep training they will eventually get to 100% God ki. 00:01, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Movie Appearances: Battle of Gods and Resurrection F are both movies, so why aren't they in the movie appearance section like the rest of the films? it doesn't make sense because of the Dragon Ball Super section. Nikon23 03:07, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Son Goku Instead of changing the page name, we can just change the display title and call it, Son Goku without changing everything. If you guys stilll don't like the son goku thing, we can change it back Meshack (talk) 03:14, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :The name of the main character of Dragon Ball is protected so it can't be changed without discussion. It is obviously not okay to change it anyway using a different template. We have talk pages and a Manual of Style for a reason. 03:41, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :huh? 12046819_10204835961003805_7476394041456042225_n.jpg 12047119_10204865929192991_7323292586249465668_n.jpg 12019987 10204865929072988 4093398046006092291 n.jpg 12049366_10204835959323763_6054022287820471243_n.jpg 12079088_10204919538173182_4678897003145194451_n.jpg 12108807_10204919509012453_2002936668854624427_n.jpg 12144761_10204937691226997_1182791023658423081_n.jpg|KAMEHAMEHA 12122937_10204937279496704_2880121116204692442_n.jpg NEW TO FORUMS AN JUST CHECKING OUT SOME STUFF. I PUT UP SOME LAMPS I MADE. Team Beerus (Universe 6 arc) I was thinking for the affiliation section of infobox we could put the universe six arc fighting teams in their own affiliation. So it would be Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Majin Buu, and Monaka on Team Beerus vs Hit, Cabe, Frost, Botamo, and Magetta on Team Champa MySummerJob (talk) 03:50, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :Let's wait until the events have concluded to see how significant it is. We shouldn't add an affiliation in the infobox based on only 1-2 chapters. 01:44, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Gallery Do you guys agree with having a separate page for Goku's gallery? Meshack (talk) 01:48, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :Guess I'm going to do it. Meshack (talk) 02:31, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Saga or arc names Can we get rid of these weird headings for the arcs and have the normal heading names: Majin Boo arc, Cell arc, Freeza arc, Other World Tournament arc, Saiyan arc, etc. etc. You don't have to necessarily name it that way but... Meshack (talk) 03:56, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :We should aim to use something official from licensed sources, perhaps anime seasons. "Sagas" is the correct term, not "arcs". 04:50, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :So... is that an okay? Meshack (talk) 04:52, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm open to it, could you suggest all of the new section names you want to use? 05:04, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :The official names and not "Journey to Namek" like Saiyan Saga, Namek Saga, Frieza Saga, etc. Meshack (talk) 05:06, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::That's 3 so far, what are the rest you're proposing? 05:12, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :I basically gave you the outline of the sagas names I wanted to use but whatever: Saiyan Saga, Namek Saga, Freeza Saga, Android Saga, Cell Saga, Other World Tournament Saga, Majin Boo Saga, Peaceful World Saga Meshack (talk) 05:16, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I'd make it Buu not Boo to be consistent with naming conventions, but other than that it looks good. Wait a few days to see what other people think. 05:30, February 14, 2016 (UTC) In the manga, Goku's boots have a white border and red laces. It's also a lighter blue. In the anime, his boots are dark blue and has a yellow border with a red lace.AceWindz (talk) 09:37, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Goku - Appearance In the manga, Goku's boots have a white border and red laces. It's also a lighter blue. In the anime, his boots are dark blue and has a yellow border with a red lace.AceWindz (talk) 09:45, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Son Goku? Who agrees with changing "Goku" to "Son Goku"? It has been given the okay if others agree Meshack (talk) 05:51, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :I don't because for one Son Goku really isn't used much, for two we would have to change Gohan's and Goten's among others, and for three if we are going to do that then why not just change it to his Saiyan name. ::Well, I guess 10X is allowing Son Goku is because in the Kai dub, Goku says "Son Goku" and that doesn't go against the MoS either. Maybe doing Gohan's and Goten's is pushing it. And it doesn't matter if it isn't used much. When you talk to someone, most of the time, you won't say their family name. Plus we won't say, "Son Goku this... Son Goku that..." No. We can just say Goku like we already do and why his Saiyan name? Meshack (talk) 06:05, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Then why worry about changing it to Son Goku? Because to me it would be pointless since the display name is all that would change. I say we keep it like it is and not worry about changing the name. Because technically speaking everyone of the characters have their birth name as their display name really I am against it being changed at all but if people want it to be changed then I say the his birth name be used over Son Goku. ::::Yeah, it's a display name change but you're letting people know, Goku has a family name. It has been said on the MoS to name the pages with the character's full name and Son Goku is his full name... There would be no need to name Goku, "Kakarrot", because the only character that says Kakarrot is Vegeta Meshack (talk) 06:15, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Wrong about who says Kakarrot Raditz does and if I remember correctly so does Nappa. If you want to go so far with the whole full name then Bulma and her sister needs theirs in the display name so does Gohan, Goten, Pan, Videl, Hercule, Trunks, Bulla, Vegeta Jr, Goku Jr, and probably others to keep the articles alike, so see you are not only asking me and the other users if we think Goku's display name should be changed but also asking us if we think they all should that have a family name. :::::::First off, Videl, Mr. Satan, Bulma, Tights, Trunks, and Bra do not have family names. Brief is the name of Bulma's father, which is not their family name. Satan is not Mr. Satan's or Videl's family name. Satan is a stage name, which was said by Toriyama. Secondly, I'm not not asking about the other pages. I'm specifically asking about Goku because it was said in the dub. Meshack (talk) 06:31, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Whatever my answer is no it should be left as is. Also here is the section of the MoS that you are talking about "The titles of articles about individual characters should be the name by which the character was most commonly known, with later names preferred to earlier names, and full names preferred to partial names or nicknames. Titles, such as military ranks or titles of nobility, should be omitted. (Vegeta instead of Prince Vegeta.) Exceptions may be made to this rule when a commonly used rank or title is used to distinguish a less prominent character from a major character who shares the same name. For example, King Piccolo, Lord Piccolo or King Vegeta. In such cases, appropriate disambiguation links should be present on all the relevant articles. Titles may also be used when a character is most commonly referred to using that title; for example, Dr. Gero. See naming convention for the preferred sources of names." :::::::::Magetta is more commonly known as Magetta not Auta Magetta but yet we use Auta Magetta. The name Goku is still there but it's with his family name. There's no real major difference but it lets the reader know there's more to "Goku". Meshack (talk) 06:37, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Since Goku20 doesn't really care and no one else is responding, I guess Son Goku is acceptable Meshack (talk) 22:11, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :Uhh, Goku20 absolutely cares and the last thing he said was "my answer is no it should be left as is". I agree with him, and it's a good point that we only use first names for all the other main characters. It's true that some of them don't have last names so it's not an option for them, but that doesn't change the fact that it means most main characters have article names with a first name only. It's not like there are 5 other Gokus people are going to get articles confused with. 04:24, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, we use their first names but that's because they don't have family names. His name is Son Goku and Kai mentions it. Goku20 mentions using Son Gohan andSon Goten. I don't have a problem with that Meshack (talk) 05:38, April 7, 2016 (UTC) I personally think we should name the page Son Goku. Since Dragon Ball Z Kai acknowledges the name amd that's his full name, we should use it. The Manual of Style suggests that we use full nane anyway, like Magetta or Omori. SSGKakarotto (talk) 00:16, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :The titles of articles about individual characters should be the name by which the character was most commonly known, with later names preferred to earlier names, and full names preferred to partial names or nicknames. which means that if we go by the MoS then Goku's Saiyan name should be used over Son Goku and Goku, so I think that since Goku is more commonly known by Goku it should stay. Also Son Goku is in the info box anyways just like Son Gohan is in the info box for Gohan, Son Goten is in the info box for Goten, and Super Saiyan Blue is in the info box for Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Also before anyone says that Goku's Saiyan name doesn't count it does because from DBZ to DBGT Goku is called by it and I don't know if he is in DBS but I still think it should stay how it is. ::Why don't you want the name changed to Son Goku? It won't hurt you. That fact that Dragon Ball Z Kai acknowledges Son Goku is good enough having it as the name of the page. Maybe we could have /Goku and have the display title Son Goku like Wikipedia SSGKakarotto (talk) 01:36, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Because it is pointless since both names are on the article anyways. Apparently you didn't read everything I said so if you all want to go by the MoS then the page name should be either Goku or Kakarot but it should stay Goku since he is most commonly known as Goku. ::::I really don't care if we use Kakarot but Son Goku is his name and it goes along with the Japanese SSGKakarotto (talk) 01:48, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::The MoS clearly states The title of articles about individual characters should be named by which the character was most commonly known which means since Goku is more commonly known in English as Goku that is what the name of the page should be, but with him be called Kakarot by his brother, Nappa, and Vegeta then the rest of the MoS comes into effect which means since Kakarot is used later then that is what the article should be named so either way Son Goku is out, for one Goku in English is more commonly known as just Goku and for two Kakarot is used later so he becomes known by both Goku and Kakarot. So many things go against the Manual of Style but this one thing you want to follow it. It doesn't matter if Goku is more commonly used. Using Son Goku doesn't change that and plus it the same as the Japanese. SSGKakarotto (talk) 01:58, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :Yes it does matter if Goku is what he is most commonly known by. Also are you wanting to make this wiki like Dragon Universe Wikia. No. Just change Goku to Son Goku, not Son Gokū because FUNimation uses the full name. SSGKakarotto (talk) 02:08, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :Like the MoS states we use the name that a character is most commonly known by which means Goku or after Raditz shows up Kakarot (only because Goku actually starts getting called Kakarot a lot by other Saiyans). I don't think we should actually use DBZKai as source since it is pretty much just a re-make of DBZ minus the filler and question if I remember correctly didn't DBZKai use Goku more then Son Goku? Also the reason I asked if you was wanting to make this wiki like Dragon Universe Wikia is because of where you have said twice now if I am correct that it the same as the Japanese and the ones that started DUW (Dragon Universe Wikia) wanted the names changed and a canon and non-canon section, but the maa=in reason is about the name change. :Dude, they're literally not going to continuously say "Son Goku", "Son Goku" the entire show because old fans would get confused. We don't have to do the same on the wiki either. "I don't think we should actually use DBZKai as source since it is pretty much just a re-make of DBZ minus the filler..." What does the content of Kai have to do with anything? We're discussing about a character's name. I'm not trying to mke the wiki like or similar to Dragon Universe, splitting the pages between canon. I just want the page name of Goku changed to Son Goku. That's my only request. (Well, not only) SSGKakarotto (talk) 02:34, April 29, 2016 (UTC)